My Everything
by BonneyQ
Summary: A series of seven prompts [Warmth, Melting The Heart, Sunshine, Kissing in the Rain, Milk and Cookies, Chocolate, Comfort] for Gruvia Fluff Fest 2015
1. Day 01 – Warmth

**AN:** Yay! Fluff week! Be prepared for sweet situations! LOL

This is actually the 80th story I am publishing here. 80th! Thanks to everyone who has been a part of my life for all this time. It means a lot!

(The quotes of all chapters and the name of the story comes from a _98 Degrees'_ song, _My Everything_ )

 **#**

" _Now all my hopes and all my dreams_

 _Are suddenly reality_

 _You've opened up my heart to feel_

 _A kind of love that's truly real"_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 01 – Warmth**

 **#**

Gray frowned in his sleep when he reached for his wife and found a cold bed instead. For a few more moments he patted the bed as if somehow during the night it had become larger and it had more space for her to roll to. When he didn't find her, he finally opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to see, as it was still dark out.

He sat on the bed, his heart racing inside his chest in fear. Gray knew she was probably alright, that she probably went to the bathroom or to the kitchen, but it didn't prevent his mind to think of the worst case scenarios, that he had somehow lost her.

On his feet, Gray noticed that the bathroom light was off and the door opened, so he wouldn't find her there. He was out of the bedroom and was on his way to the living room, but stopped to look to the second room of their house just to make sure she wasn't there before returning to his path.

The relief that overwhelmed him once he saw her sitting on the couch was probably too much for the situation, but he didn't care; she was alright.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, walking around the couch. Once she saw him, Juvia gave him a wonderful big smile that made his heart beat faster – even after years of being married, she still could make him feel like a teenager again – and he watched as she put a spoon back inside of the bucket of vanilla ice cream she had in her hands.

"Nope." She said and Gray sat by her side, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Noticing she had a thick shawl around her and was eating ice cream in the middle of the night, he asked: "What's with the shawl?"

"Juvia was cold and then hungry." She shrugged and offered a spoon of ice cream to her husband, who accepted it. "I didn't want to wake you with me turning around the bed all night long, so I came here until I got sleepy again."

Gray snorted. "Eating that much ice cream won't help you sleep."

"Beg to differ." Juvia smiled. "The baby wanted ice cream so much it didn't stop moving. If Juvia hadn't get up to get it, she wouldn't sleep." She put a full spoon of ice cream inside her mouth with a content smile. "So, eating it will be exactly what Juvia needs to sleep again."

With a smirk on his lips, Gray reached for her bulging stomach and put a hand over it, feeling their child move slightly inside it. In less than a month a whole new life would be born. "Hey, little guy, it's past three in the morning. Time to stop and let your mother rest and go to sleep."

The blunette snorted. "Juvia will give you _one hundred million jewels_ if this works." She ate another mouthful of ice cream. Gray chuckled when he felt the baby move again.

"How old do you think it has to be so we can bribe it to do stuff?"

"Not for a very long time." Juvia chuckled. "First we'll have countless nights with little to no sleep, clean a lot of poop and vomit, deal with crying for hours…"

Gray winced. "Why are we doing this again? Doesn't sound very pleasant."

"Because we decided it was time to make our family bigger." Juvia kissed his cheek. "And don't call the baby 'little guy'. It could be a girl, you know."

"Yeah." Gray noticed Juvia shiver a bit when she put the ice cream away and rearrange the shawl around her. Sure it was mid-winter, but Gray made sure the heat was high enough to Juvia's liking. "You shouldn't have eaten ice cream, Juvia. Are you cold? I thought I put the thermostat the way you like it."

"The room is fine." Juvia waved his worries off. "The cold comes from inside." She sighed and stroked her stomach lovingly. "I think the baby is making me feel cold."

"What?" Gray's eyes widened.

"It started just when winter did. It doesn't matter how many clothes Juvia puts on, she's always cold." The Water Mage looked up to her husband. "It's fine, Gray-sama. The baby is just a bit like you."

"Yeah, but I don't make you cold without reason." He was surprised with the revelation.

"Well…" Juvia said and Gray frowned.

"' _Well'_ what?"

Juvia bit her lip for a second before answering. "You make the bedroom a little cold when you fall asleep. But it's something you can't control, like when Juvia is having a nightmare and makes rain." She put a hand over her husband's which was still on her stomach. "Juvia doesn't mind. It just means that I can snuggle closer to you and try to steal your warmth."

"I do that?" He asked and Juvia nodded. "We've been together for _seven years_ and are only telling me _now_?"

She shrugged. "At first, Juvia was shy to tell you and then it began to feel kind of nice to have the room cold and you all warm next to me." Her blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "Plus, you always made sure to make Juvia feel hot."

"Don't." Gray all but groaned. "I could've made you sick, Juvia."

"Nah." The blunette started to get up from the couch, but her large stomach proved to be a challenge; her husband helped her. "Juvia is tougher than that. Besides, you are warm." She smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Juvia likes when you put your arms around he. For a man with ice magic, you are actually very warm, especially when you stay under the covers with me."

"Well, now that I know I am a portable air conditioner, I'll try to stay _unde_ r the covers with you." Gray felt annoyed. "And I'll see what I can do about cooling the air."

"It's been seven years, Gray-sama. Juvia got used to it." They started to walk towards their bedroom, Juvia waddling slowly and he was next to her – those last weeks were taking a toll on her and she had a couple more to go before their child was born – a hand on her lower back. "Trust me, it's quite handy during the summer."

"Portable air conditioner." Gray said and Juvia giggled. "Should we ask the doctor about you getting cold?"

"No. Juvia has a couple of weeks to go and then it will be fine." They arrived at the room and she sat on their bed, kicking her flips-flops. Gray helped her lie down before he walked around the bed so he could be on his side. "It seems like the baby takes after you."

"You'll end up living in a freezer if this goes on with me and the kid." Gray slipped under the sheets and pulled her next to him and let her arrange her body to her liking so she could try to sleep.

"Juvia couldn't think of a better life." Juvia smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, laying on her side, she rested much better and her stomach touched Gray's side and he could feel their child moving a bit before finally stopping. "Oh, _thank god_." Gray caressed her arm slowly. "The baby has been at it for the past hour."

"We will be in trouble when the kid is actually out, won't we?" Gray sighed.

"We already are." She sighed. "Now shush and let Juvia get warm before the baby wakes and makes me feel like a refrigerator again."

Gray laughed, kissed the top of Juvia's head and pulled the blanket over her thinking that he had to buy some more blankets the next day, especially if their baby was like him. But for the night, he would provide his wife the warmth she needed.

 **#**

 **AN:** So, for the next one-shots, I'll follow this storyline with Gray, Juvia and their baby because I'm a sucker for babies and you know it. Plus, it's Fluff week and all the fluff is game! HAHA

Thanks for reading and happy Fluff Fest!

12/08/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	2. Day 02 – Melting The Heart

**AN:** Here we go to day two! I particularly loved to write this one. I hope you enjoy it! ;)

 **#**

 _The loneliness of nights alone_

 _The search for strength to carry on_

 _My every hope has seemed to die_

 _My eyes had no more tears to cry_

 _Then like the sun shinned from up above_

 _You surrounded me with your endless love_

 _And all the things I couldn't see_

 _Are now so clear to me_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 02 – Melting The Heart**

 **#**

For more than ten years, Gray closed up his heart after his parents died. When he met Ur and Lyon, he was so full of hatred that once he was finally opening up, Ur died and Lyon left. Only when he joined Fairy Tail, he started to feel a bit more like a normal boy.

But that was it. His heart was closed to everything else other than friendship and Gray prided himself over it, to not let more emotions get to him.

That was, until Juvia Lockser entered his life.

He just couldn't resist her unconditional way of loving him, her kindness, her unique way of seeing life, the way she smiled and her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. Before he knew it, she was his friend, then his partner and finally the woman he loved.

It took him awhile to admit it to himself – years, even – but she did break the walls he so forcefully put up around his heart. And if he were true to himself, being free to admit his feelings was great and it took them little time to be in a serious relationship.

Marriage took a little longer, but not because he was afraid of his feelings, it was his male instincts against commitment, but just as fast as it came, it went away. Juvia was _the one_. He knew that for a long time.

Three years into their marriage, Juvia brought up the subject of having children and even though Gray had been expecting it to happen sooner rather than later – especially with Lucy announcing her own pregnancy a week before – it still freaked him out a bit to know that they would create a complete new human, dependent on them for everything.

 _It scared the hell out of him._

Juvia was one of the most (if not _the_ most) powerful water mages in Magnolia and in a fight, he knew she could take care of herself as she proved it many times over and over again. Babies, though… they were so _fragile_. Anything harmed them, they couldn't fetch for themselves, couldn't protect themselves.

A complete dependable person. A person completely dependable of _him_.

He saw on Juvia's eyes, though: she wanted it. Wanted more than what they already had (if Gray were honest to himself, he liked his life the way it was) and if he said he didn't want children, he could see that she was ready to give it up for him.

It wasn't fair to her. And it wasn't as if he didn't _want_ children, he was just _scared_.

Four months after they started to try, it happened and Gray never saw Juvia so happy in his life. Not even at the day of their wedding was she ever so radiant. Gray was still afraid, though, but seeing his wife so happy made his fears dampened a bit. As the months passed and she became larger, he learned to appreciate the movements their child made and it made his heart fill with happiness and a little less afraid.

He absolutely loathed, though, the pain his wife was when she went into labor. He had witnessed her fight against powerful enemies and most times she hardly gave a peep, but there she was, panting and sweating in pain to bring their child to the world.

Yet, even when she was moaning in pain, she never complained. Not one time; she just held on Gray's hand and pushed when the doctor ordered her to. She was so much stronger than him, so, _so_ much stronger. He didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved her. Gray decided he needed to show more often how much she meant to him.

And then with a scream and a particularly strong grip on his hand, Juvia finally fell back on the bed, panting in relief and just like that, Gray heard the first cry of their child.

It was almost a shriek, really, but damn him if it wasn't the most beautiful sound he's ever heard in his life.

"And you two have a perfect little girl!" The doctor said and held the screaming red mess up so Gray and Juvia could see their baby. All he could identify was a bunch of dark hair and pink flesh under a layer of yellowish goo.

It didn't matter, though, because his heart was beating faster, his hands were sweating and he couldn't tear his eyes of the child, not even to look at his sobbing wife next to him.

"The nurse will clean her up and she'll bring your baby in a second." The doctor said, handing the baby to the woman next to her. "Mrs. Fullbuster, we still have work to do here. Don't worry, it will be much easier now."

Gray watched from his spot next to Juvia as the nurse cleaned the still crying child and he could feel Juvia's grip on his hand. He saw the baby get wrapped in a pink blanket and then brought to where the new parents were.

Juvia let go of his hand and reached for the bundle and Gray couldn't do anything else other than to look to his wife holding their daughter for the first time.

"Oh, hello. Hello, my little girl." Juvia whispered, laughing through her tears. "Look at you. You are so beautiful." She kept whispering to the baby, who had stopped crying and just whimpered a bit, and Gray stared at them. "The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

"Mrs. Fullbuster, the nurse needs to take the baby to do a check-up to make sure everything is okay." The doctor said. "She will take her back to you as soon as she is done and you are back to your room." Gray saw Juvia hesitate before giving the baby to the nurse. Gray let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until the baby was out of the room.

She was finally there.

 **#**

Gray must've fallen asleep at the couch next to Juvia's bed when he heard the baby fuss. Noticing his wife was asleep and needed the rest per request of the doctor, Gray walked towards the cot and saw the baby start to cry a bit. To make sure she wouldn't wake Juvia, he carefully picked up the baby for the first time – he had some experience with Igor, Natsu and Lucy's son, when Juvia insisted he needed to learn before their own arrived.

Once she was picked up, the baby stopped fussing almost immediately, while Gray arranged her correctly on his arms. Once he did, she whimpered once again and he swayed her lightly until she became quiet.

"We don't want to wake your mom, Rose. She needs to rest." Gray whispered and then, for the first time, the little girl opened her eyes to look at him. Sure, he had seen she had blue eyes and he knew she couldn't really look _at_ him at such young age of a couple of hours, but the moment she opened her eyes, his breath got caught in his throat.

He knew he already loved the child growing inside Juvia, the moment she cried for the first time he felt overwhelmed and so scared to become a father that he didn't want to have her in his arms just then, letting Juvia get the child all for herself. She seemed to buy his excuse about letting her have their baby for a while because she would soon need to rest to recover from the labor.

But then, Rose opened her blue eyes, looked at him and all the walls around his heart just fell down. Walls that took Juvia _years_ to fully break, were gone in a _second_.

He had heard that women became mothers the moment they knew they were expecting, but men sometimes needed a little longer to become fathers. The wave of unconditional love he felt overwhelm him, the wave of protectiveness, of absolutely joy of carrying that little human who was a perfect mix between him and Juvia from her dark hair and blue eyes.

At that moment Gray sworn to not let anyone hurt her, break her heart or harm her in any way, not while he had air in his lungs and his heart beat. He would die to protect her, and even better: he would _live_ for her.

At that moment, Rose Fullbuster became _the_ most important person in his life.

Well, it seemed Gray had just become a dad.

"For once your mother wasn't blowing things out of proportion, Rose." Gray whispered to the baby – she honestly looked just like every other newborn baby, but to him she was perfect. "You _are_ the most beautiful girl in the world." The girl kept looking at him, listening to his voice. "And to know that three hours ago I thought your mother was." He touched the baby's chin and then watched, absolutely bewitched, as she grabbed his finger and squeezed it. Gray didn't think he could find her any more fascinating, and then she yawned. Gray melted down even more. "Oh, god, I'm so whipped already." Gray whined softly and kissed the baby's hand. "The guys are going to make _so much_ fun of me, but I just don't care."

He stayed with Rose in his arms until Juvia woke up to feed their daughter and even though he was reluctant to let the child go, he knew that she would be just within his reach.

 **#**

 **AN:** Day two is done and we meet little Rose. I wanted to name her after a color, like Gray and Silver. I also wanted her name to mean some _thing_ , like Juvia has hers after rain and Gray, a color; Rose is also a flower. Anyways, I hope you liked it. Things will get fluffier the next few days now that the little munchkin if finally there. :3

Thanks to: **cybercorpsesnake** **,** **Californiabaytree** **,** **Darkhope** (I think you and I have the same level of obsession with babies LOL) **, Guest,** **Depressica** **,** **morninwarri0r** **,** **Ariel Tran** [Gruvia Week was a no show for me because of my job. Next year I'll be more prepared ;)] **,** **oink8** **,** **CoolCat19698** **,** **Hugs42morgan** **, Guest,** **Armageddon Angel** (Don't I know it! My mom had my brother when I was ten. I didn't have a responsibily of a parent, but I've had my share of sleepless nights haha) **,** **Snavej** **,** **Holly** (I hear you, hon. It's a problem I have and I'm trying to stop it. That's why I like to publish OneShots that sometimes are huge, to avoid that. Gonna try harder! ;) Glad you are reading!) **,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** (It has always been my headcanon! Glad you liked it!). You guys are great!

12/09/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	3. Day 03 – Sunshine

**AN:** This story was actually the last one to be finished, but I loved writing it so much!

 **#**

" _A guiding light that'll never fade_

 _there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade_

 _for the love you give and won't let go_

 _I hope you'll always know"_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 03 – Sunshine**

 **#**

Gray held his sleeping daughter close to his chest while his friends partied around him at the beach. It was Rose's first time going out so close to the sea and Gray had refused to let her out of his arms while the Sun was still at its peak. He stayed under an umbrella all the time, only giving the baby to her mother when it was time for her to feed.

Rose started to fuss a bit and opened her blue eyes and Gray couldn't help it but to smile at her. "Hello, sleepy head." He whispered to her. "Had a nice nap?" The seven-months-old baby yawned and the Ice Mage chuckled. "You have such a tough life, Rose."

"Is she awake?" Juvia asked, sitting next to her husband. She worn a light pink bikini, her hair in pigtails and absolutely gorgeous in Gray's opinion.

"Just woke up." He kissed the top of Rose's head while Juvia touched their daughter's cheek. "I guess she will be in a better mood now." Earlier she had thrown a tantrum when she was prevented from falling asleep. "For a small baby, she can be really loud."

"Of course she can. Look who her parents are." Juvia giggled and took the infant from her husband. "Come with mama, sweetheart." Rose kicked her legs in excitement and the adults laughed. "Alright, baby, let's change that diaper, feed you and give daddy a few minutes without his girls."

"I don't mind." Gray told his wife honestly; if he were honest to himself, he'd rather have them next to him, in his eyesight so he knew they were safe.

"You babysat all afternoon. Go enjoy the beach." The blunette kissed his cheek. "Take a dive, fight with Natsu-san, build sand castles or whatever."

He hesitated, but nodded. Gray helped her up and watched while Juvia grabbed the bag with Rose's things and walked towards the kiosk, entering the bathroom. The Ice Mage stretched his arms and jogged to where his friends were playing volleyball. He was received with some pats on his back and he played for a little while before he decided to take a dive on the beach, it had been awhile.

He swam around for a bit until he noticed his wife getting into the water with Rose in her arms; the child was wearing something that he realized it was a small version of her mother's bikini, and just like always, she looked adorable.

"What on earth is she wearing?" Gray met Juvia halfway and looked amused at their daughter, who seemed enchanted with the water around her and tried to reach for it even if it barely touched her mother's hips.

"Her first bikini." Juvia explained. "I found it a couple days ago and couldn't help it but to buy it. Doesn't she look adorable?"

Gray snorted. "I'm a bit biased, but yes, adorable."

"Well, daddy, I needed to look my best on my first day at the beach." Juvia made a baby voice and Gray groaned.

"No, no, no, no, don't. Don't do that." He asked. "I'd like to still feel attraction for my wife when the day's over, thank you very much."

Juvia showed him her tongue. "Let's go a little further so Rose can enjoy the water a bit more."

"Are you sure?" Gray followed her closely until the water was just under her breasts. "I think here is fine."

The blunette rolled her eyes but stopped walking. As expected, Rose started to touch the warm water around her just she liked to when she had a bath. Excited, she started to hitting it and the adults laughed with her excitement but grabbed her hands before she could get some salt water in her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Turn down a notch, Rose." Gray chuckled.

Juvia put her hands under the child's armpits and watched as the little girl moved her little legs while Juvia moved her around, giggling. "Oh, she's a natural."

"Hold her tighter." Gray fussed around, nervous and walking next to the baby to whichever direction Juvia turned their daughter to.

"Really, Gray-sama?" The blunette rolled her eyes once again. "Juvia is a _Water Mage_. Do you really think she would let anything happen to her baby? Especially in _water_?"

"Did you put sunblock on her?" Gray asked. "She has your skin and you get all red after half an hour under the Sun."

"Of course I did." Juvia stopped and held their baby. "Gray-sama, you are worrying too much. It's four in the afternoon, it's much cooler now." She touched his cheek. "Why are you fretting? Juvia didn't see Natsu-san like this with Igor."

"Because Igor is half a _dragon_ , he can take heat." Gray took Rose from her mother. "She's half _Ice_ Mage and half _Water_ Mage."

"She is a perfectly normal baby." Juvia pointed out. "You have been holding her all day. Tell me what's wrong."

Of course she'd notice him acting weird, she always knew when he was bothered by something and hovering over Rose all day made it very easy for her too, he had to admit.

"She's already seven-months-old." Gray told his wife while holding his daughter, who seemed to think that putting her hand in her mouth and taste the water was much more interesting than the conversation. "It seemed yesterday we were bringing her home for the first time, but here we are."

"O-kay?" Juvia frowned, trying to understand and he knew she wanted for him to keep explaining.

"She's growing up too fast." The Ice Mage muttered. "While she is little, we can protect her; we can hold her while she naps and put sunblock on her so she doesn't get burnt. Soon she'll start to walk, she'll be out of our sight and come home with purple spots we won't know where came from." Gray sighed. "There will be a time we won't be there to protect her from things and I know time is going to pass in a blink of an eye."

"Oh, Gray-sama." Juvia sighed and stepped closer to him, her hand back on his cheek. "You can't think that way or you'll get crazy."

"I know, I know." Gray agreed. "But it worries me so much."

"It worries Juvia too." The blunette told him. "When she learned how to roll, one day I got distracted and she almost fell down the bed. Juvia caught her before she rolled all the way, but it made my heart stop beating for a moment. For days I'd rather have her in my arms other than let her on our bed even with pillows around her."

"I'm afraid we will roll over her when you bring her to sleep between us." Gray muttered again and Juvia smiled kindly at her husband.

"I know." She caressed his cheek with her thumb. "What Juvia is trying to say is that it is okay to feel afraid when something new happens, but we can't let it make us miss the good. Today you could've made sandcastles with her earlier, right now we could be teaching her how to hold her breath under water and just enjoying the day."

Gray sighed. "I kind of blew it, didn't I?"

"Not at all. It's good for you to share your fears with your wife." She smiled and took Rose back from him. "I know we had problems growing up, always getting into some kind of trouble but we turned out alright." Gray raised an eyebrow and Juvia chuckled. "We turned out alright _eventually_." The blunette looked down to their daughter, then. "And we won't be there to protect her from everything like we want to, but we will do the next best thing: we are going to teach _her_ how to protect _herself_." Juvia looked back to her husband. "Like you said earlier, she's half you and half me. If that combination is not as tough as a child who is half dragon, Juvia doesn't know what it is."

Gray snorted and nodded, knowing she was right. "Okay. I'll try to stop being so overprotective."

"You don't have to stop, just… turn down a notch." She kissed his lips. "Now, ready to enjoy a little bit more of the beach before there's no more sunshine?"

"Yeah."

Juvia lowered Rose to the water once again and she squealed in happiness, moving her legs and hands all around. "Okay, baby, mama is going to teach you to hold your breath." The blunette looked at Gray for a moment and saw him get nervous before he took a deep breath and nodded. Juvia smiled at her husband before her gaze returned to the child. "One, two, three." Juvia gently blow air into Rose's face and quickly lowered her until she was a bit under the water and then pulled her up.

Gray watched Rose's reaction and couldn't help but to laugh at how confused she seemed, she was blinking fast and trying to figure out what happened. "How was that, baby?" Juvia asked and Rose kicked her tiny legs and tried to reach for the water again. "Told ya she was a natural!" Juvia beamed at Gray, who just nodded and he watched as she repeated the process.

It would be awhile for Gray to become less worried, if he _ever_ did, but Juvia was right: they would be there for Rose whenever she needed and they would raise a girl who would know how to kick some ass.

A tough combination indeed.

 **#**

 **AN:** Just imagine Rose wearing that bikini and being adorable. Just imagine! I'm a sucker for babies wearing cute things. I hope you enjoyed day three and to see you guys tomorrow for day four!

Thanks to **:** **Lady of the Round Table** **,** **ElectraGoob** **,** **hotrodren** **,** **Armageddon Angel** (I hope I did alright, though, at least a bit haha) **,** **Darkhope** **,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** **,** **inukekarynatsusu** **,** **fyriagita** **,** **cybercorpsesnake,** **Bunnyflops** and **EJM513**! Thanks, guys!

12/10/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	4. Day 04 – Kissing In The Rain

**AN:** This was the first one I wrote after I saw a video on Youtube! :3

 **#**

" _You're the breath of life in me_

 _the only one that sets me free_

 _and you have made my soul complete_

 _for all time"_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 04 – Kissing In The Rain**

 **#**

Gray woke up after hearing rain outside their house. He opened his eyes and saw his daughter peacefully sleeping with her little body pressed on his, arm across his chest, her dark hair full of curls were a mess, she had the cutest onesie on, pink with blue snowflakes, and she was sucking on a pacifier.

With a smile on his lips, he kissed the top of her head and carefully pushed her arm away, put a pillow where he was sleeping to make sure she wouldn't roll off the bed and left the room after putting on a pair of sweatpants over his underwear.

He found his wife doing the night's before dishes and he went straight to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and burying his face on the crook of her neck. "Good morning." Juvia giggled. "You woke up early for someone who arrived home in the middle of the night."

"The rain woke me up. Then there was a cute girl on my bed; just not the one I was expecting to find. Decided to get up, after that." Gray told her and the blunette laughed.

"A little after you arrived, she woke up hungry and I brought her to our bed. She fell asleep, and then I was too tired to put her back to her crib." Juvia explained. "She looked too peaceful this morning to move her, sorry."

"Don't be." Gray kissed her cheek before let her go. "After that mission, I needed to see her."

"Juvia noticed you didn't even flinch when Rose cried, or when she kicked you a couple of times during the night." She turned around to look at her husband. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I completed the mission and came home in one piece. It's just seeing Rose first thing in the morning makes me feel much better." He shrugged.

"Look at you." Juvia smiled and put her arms around his neck and he did the same around her waist. "You used to freak out with her sleeping in our bed because you were afraid we would roll over her. Overprotective daddy."

Gray snorted. "It was a valid concern, thank you very much. And I am _not_ overprotective."

Juvia smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yes, you are. Last week Igor tried to hug her and you didn't let him."

" _Excuse me_ , Igor was covered in mud, snot and who knows what else. I didn't want Rose in contact with it, we don't know the germs that were in there."

The blunette chuckled. "So, there was _nothing_ to do with him trying to kiss her."

"He is _one_ and she's _ten months old_. There wouldn't be kissing." Gray felt annoyed. "Not now, not in thirty years and certainly not with Natsu's kid."

"Just so you know, Lucy-san and Juvia are arranging their marriage to when they turn around twenty."

"Well, I am leaving you and asking for full custody of her. It was nice while it lasted." Gray sighed regrettably and Juvia smacked him on the arm with a chuckle, followed by his own. He was about to add something else when they heard a soft cry coming from down the hall – it was the sound they knew she made whenever she was annoyed. "I'll go get her."

"Thanks."

Gray walked towards the room and once he arrived, he noticed Rose seated on the middle of the bed, still making enough sound her parents could hear her.

"Good morning, baby girl." Gray said sweetly and the moment she saw him, she let her pacifier fall from her mouth as she rewarded his father with a wide smile, showing her two bottom teeth and she squealed in happiness, raising her arms towards him, calling him _'Dada'_. "Missed you too, Rose."

He picked her up from the bed and she threw her arms around him, hiding her face on the crook of his neck. Gray kissed the top of her head and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"Look who's up." He said once he saw his wife. Rose immediately stopped hiding her face and smiled to her mother.

"Good morning, darling." Juvia stepped closer to them and kissed Rose's cheek. "Let's get breakfast."

 **#**

Half an hour later, Gray was doing the dishes while Juvia was finishing nursing the infant after Rose had taken half of her bottle (Juvia was a bit reluctant about stopping nursing altogether). He was done by the time Juvia was done and even changed Rose's diaper.

"Hey, Juvia, where's that deep blue coat I like?" He asked. "I looked for it in the closet but I couldn't find it."

The blunette winced, holding Rose up while the little girl tried to stand on her mother's thighs. "Sorry, Juvia put it to dry last night after she washed it, but it started raining… I forgot. It's still out there."

Gray sighed. "If I get it, could you dry it for me? It's my favorite."

"Once you like an outfit, you use it until it falls apart, don't you?" Juvia shook her head lightly. "Go get it and Juvia will take the water out of it for you."

"Thanks." He grinned and went to the back door. Thankfully it was summer rain so it wasn't too bad for him to run to where the clothes were hanging, take his coat and return back inside. Once he got in, he shook his hair a bit to let the water off and noticed Rose was laughing. "What are you laughing about, you little monster?"

Juvia smiled. "She watched you go out and just started laughing."

"Did you like that, Rose?" Gray asked, taking the infant from his wife and she took the coat from him. "Wanna go outside?" He pointed out and the girl raised her hands towards the rain. "What do you think, Juvia?" He asked the blunette. "It's not raining too heavily."

Juvia shrugged. "Her mother is a Water Mage." She said. "Maybe we were wrong when Juvia was pregnant and she made me feel cold. Maybe we can still make a Water Mage out of her."

"Keep dreaming." Gray snorted and then talked to their daughter. "What do you say, Rose? Wanna try to go out in the rain?" She kept her arms raised towards outside. "Alright then, let's go outside, but just for a bit, okay?"

With a look towards his wife, he stepped outside with Rose and he laughed when she started to giggle with the drops hitting her skin. A moment later, Gray ran back towards the house where Juvia was quietly laughing to herself.

"Did you like it?" Gray asked the now mildly wet child and she clapped her small hands, laughing, while her parents chuckled. "Wanna go back?" He asked and Rose put her arms back up, opening and closing her hands. "Okay, here we go…" He ran once again with her in his arms and just the time before, she laughed until he ran back inside. Rose shrieked in happiness, clearly wanting to return. "Apparently, she likes the rain."

"Of course she does." Juvia kissed the child's cheek. "She's her mama's baby; she likes water."

"Then come with us." Gray offered her his hand and Juvia took it, a smile on her lips when she took it and the three of them went outside. Rose was looking up and she giggled when Juvia tickled her.

"Having fun, baby?" The blunette asked and Gray chuckled when the infant raised her hands as if trying to catch the rain and opened her mouth. "I can see that you are."

"And as you can see, she's having fun and I am _not_ overprotective because we are risking a flu out here."

"Well, she's her daddy's baby too, she also likes cold." Juvia smiled at her husband and tip toed to kiss him. "But, just to be safe, we should get inside and have a hot bath."

"Alright." Gray leaned and kissed her deeper until Rose became annoyed no one was paying attention to her and tried to separate their faces. The couple stopped kissing, and laughed. "Let's go inside, I think Rose is getting jealous."

"She's such a daddy's girl."

Gray just rolled his eyes and took Juvia's hand so the small family could get inside their home and, as often crossed his mind, he wondered how did he get so lucky.

 **#**

 **AN:** This was based on a video I saw on Youtube about a baby going out in the rain with her dad and it was absolutely the cutest thing in the world. Just type "Toddler's Priceless Reaction to Her First Summer Rain with Daddy!" and watch the most adorable video. I hope you enjoyed the story! ;)

Thanks to: **bubblegum03** **,** **laefa** (you cutie you!) **,** **Darkhope** **,** **SN2797** **,** **rebekfanai06** **,** **Lady of the Round Table** **,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** (Glad you liked it! I hope they have a little girl first when they become canon HAHA) and **cybercorpsesnake**! Thanks for the support!

12/11/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	5. Day 05 – Milk and Cookies

**AN:** There is a bit of a time skip since last chapter, but I hope it's okay either way. HAHA

 **#**

" _Your spirit pulls me through_

 _When nothing else will do"_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 05 – Milk and Cookies**

 **#**

After checking if all doors and windows were locked, Gray was about to go to the room he shared with his wife when he noticed movement behind the couch.

With a frown, he turned on the light – even though it was hardly necessary, Juvia had put so many lights on their Christmas Tree he could see fine (in various colors) – and walked towards the couch. He was surprised to see what exactly was behind it.

"Rose Fullbuster!" The little girl almost jumped when she saw her father. "What are you doing up?" Gray asked his four-year-old daughter, who looked guilty for a moment. She was the most beautiful little girl he had ever seen – bias aside, _she was_ – with her thick black hair in curls and beautiful azure eyes, with also thick eyelashes framing them. She had Juvia's nose and mouth, but Gray's chin. "You were put to bed an hour ago." He crossed his arms above his chest, as much as he loved his little girl and wanted to give in her every wish, he was also a parent.

"Sorry, daddy." Rose answered, biting her lower lip. "But I'm in a mission, just like you and mama have!" She finished, excited.

Raising an eyebrow and suddenly very amused and interested, Gray raised an eyebrow. "A mission? What would that mission be?"

Rose looked to one side, then the other searching for someone who could be listening in (Gray had to smother a laugh) and called him by moving her finger so her father could lower down. Amused, Gray sat next to his daughter behind the couch. The little girl went to her knees to be at the same height as her father and whispered in his ear: "I'm going to get Santa."

"You are going to _what_?" Gray asked in disbelief.

"Shhhh, daddy!" Rose put her tiny hands on his lips. "Santa might hear you." Gray nodded and she removed her tiny hands from her father's lips.

"Alright." He whispered. "Why do you want to get Santa?"

"Because I would get gifts every day." She answered, as if he were stupid.

"And where would Santa sleep?" Gray asked, trying to fight off a smile.

"My room. We can do what we do when Igor sleeps here!" Whenever the pink haired boy spent the night at the Fullbuster's, they'd put a mattress on the floor next to Rose's bed for him to sleep.

"Oh." Gray nodded.

"Igor said he would try to get Santa too. One of us can do it, right, daddy?" Rose asked. "I put milk and cookies for him as bait."

"Sure you can get him." The Ice Mage shrugged one shoulder. "But what about the other kids?"

"What other kids?" The little girl asked, confused.

"You know Santa takes gifts to every child, right?" When Rose nodded, her curls bounced. "Well, how can he take the gifts to them if you capture him?" Her frown was the exact copy of her mother's whenever the Water Mage was thinking very hard.

"Maybe… he will come here last." Rose said, not very confident on her reasoning.

"Maybe." Gray shrugged. "But imagine if he does not." He looked at his daughter. "Imagine how many boys and girls could be very sad in the morning when their gifts are not under their trees. How would _you_ feel if this happened and you had been a good girl all year?"

It took Rose a moment to answer. "Really sad."

Gray nodded. "And if Santa stays here, he can't prepare the gifts for next year, and then _all c_ hildren will be sad. But not you, because you will have gifts all the time."

Rose bit her lower lip, and seemed to think for a while. "I don't want that, daddy. I don't want boys and girls sad, I just wanted gifts."

"And you will have them in the morning." Gray explained. "You can have gifts in special days, Rose, but if you get them every day it stops being special."

The little girl sighed and nodded. "Okay. I'm not getting Santa."

Gray smirked. "Good, darling." He got up from the floor and watched as she did the same. "Now go to your bed, I'll be there in a minute to see if you are _really_ there." He gave her a pointed look and she nodded. He reached for the cookies, but Rose spoke.

"Daddy! These are for Santa!" She said in horror and Gray raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, sorry." He said and waited until she was out of his sight to get the lachryma phone and call the Dragneel's to let them know Igor was trying to kidnap Santa as well – the children were thick as thieves, having just six months apart.

Once the call was over (Lucy's sigh of frustration and resignation was exactly the way he thought it would be, after all, she did that all the time regarding both her husband and son), Gray went to Rose's room and he saw she had fallen asleep atop of her blanket. Gray, then, tuck her under it and kissed her, whispering good night.

Juvia seemed to be asleep when he arrived in their room and Gray quietly lied down next to her, putting his arms around her. She moved a little and by her deep sigh, he knew she had woken up.

"What took you so long?" Juvia whispered, putting her own arm above his.

The Ice Mage kissed the back of her neck and answered her. "Your daughter wanted to kidnap Santa and I had to talk her out of it."

She turned around a bit to try to look at him. " _What?_ "

"Igor and Rose plotted to get Santa to get gifts all year." Gray could finally smile about their little plan. "Apparently, they are using milk and cookies as bait to keep him a little longer."

"Oh my god." Juvia chuckled. "She is _so_ your daughter. Juvia bets you thought things like that when you were her age."

"Perhaps." Gray couldn't help it but to laugh. "When I was a kid I wanted to stay awake to ask the Tooth Fairy for more money."

Juvia laughed. "Sounds like something a little Gray-sama would do."

"Yeah." They stopped laughing and stayed in a comfortable silence for a few moments. "She's a perfect mixture of us, you know? She does this thing when she thinks very hard that reminds me of you, especially when she wrinkles her nose. But then she does things like trying to kidnap Santa that is so like _me_ … We couldn't have asked for a more perfect girl."

"We couldn't." Juvia turned around completely and kissed her husband. She rested her head on his chest. "She's our little girl, always will be." Gray nodded, kissed the top of her head and tightened his hold on her. He was a very lucky man.

 **#**

 **AN:** Well, great minds think alike and clearly Rose and Igor are in the same wavelength regarding Santa. LOL I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks to: Megan0810, ElectraGoob, rebekfanai06, Snavej, endingsarenotalwaysbad, cybercorpsesnake and Armageddon Angel! Thanks for the lovely feedback.

12/12/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	6. Day 06 – Chocolate

**AN:** Did you _really_ think we wouldn't have a Rose x Gajeel moment? :D

 **#**

" _You are my everything_

 _Nothing your love won't bring_

 _My life is yours alone_

 _The only love I've ever known"_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 06 – Chocolate**

 **#**

Gray held his daughter's hand as they walked down the street in direction to the supermarket. Rose had just turned five and he knew from previous experiences that one second letting go of her hand and she would bolt, making him worry while looking for her.

"Daddy, daddy!" Rose caught his attention. "Look, it's Uncle Jeel!" She pointed to across the street where the Dragon Slayer was and as soon as he heard the little girl's name, he turned around – Dragon Slayers and their amazing hearing. He, then, started to walk their way, much to Rose's excitement.

"Hey, ice cube." Gajeel looked to the little girl next to Gray with a small smile once he was close enough – it was no secret Gajeel was absolutely in love with Rose, he had been ever since he had seen her the first time.

"Hi, Uncle Jeel." Rose waved at him and smiled back at him. "You look sad. Do you want a hug?"

The Dragon Slayer snorted, but nodded. Rose, then, let go of her father's hand and raised her arms in Gajeel's direction. He stepped next closer and took Rose up, the little girl wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Mama always says that kisses make you feel better." Rose hid her face on the crook of her uncle's neck.

"Your mama is right." Gajeel hugged the little girl and Gray smiled lightly at the scene. Who would've thought the fearsome Dragon Slayer would become the silliest man when a five-year-old girl wanted to make him feel better. "Just so you know, your mama is always right; when she tells you are too young to do something, especially dating, you listen to her."

Rose laughed and it made Gray's heart flutter with love with the innocent sound. "Daddy said I need to be forty for that."

"Forty-five." Gray crossed his arms over his chest, with a smirk on his face.

"Mama said sixteen." The girl grinned.

"Then you listen to your _dad_ on that one." Gajeel chuckled when Rose laughed and nodded, her curls bouncing as she did so. "Where are you two heading?"

"Supermarket." Gray answered. "Juvia is craving chocolate and since she is the size of a house and would take hours for her to get some, I offered to come and take Rose out for a bit." He took in Gajeel's appearance and just like Rose had said, he looked sad. "Wanna walk along with us?"

"Sure." Gajeel shrugged and handled the little girl until she was seated on his shoulders, while she laughed in delight. "Hold on, ice cube."

"Alright!" Rose grabbed her uncle's hair and giggled when they started to walk, Gajeel holding the little girl's feet just in case.

"So, why the long face?" Gray asked, putting his hands inside his pocket.

It took Gajeel a few moments to answer, but he did so after looking at Gray, probably battling inside whether the Ice Mage could help or not with his problem. Deciding it couldn't hurt, the Dragon slayer spoke. "Levy wants a kid. We've been together for eleven years now and it was fine, she said she wanted to enjoy what we had before she thought of that. When Lucy and Juvia got pregnant, she said it wasn't the right time for her yet and she would play around with the babies for a while, not expect them. We went to missions together, traveled a lot. We really made the most of it.

"When Juvia got herself knocked-up again, I think Levy realized it was what she wanted, it was time or whatever. That was seven months ago. Juvia is about to pop the kid and today Levy took a test and it was negative again." Gajeel sighed. "She is so heartbroken. I mean, I know you and Juvia were trying to have Rose, but the second was unplanned."

Gray snorted with the understatement. Juvia hadn't brought up the subject of having another child and neither did he, both happy enough with just Rose. But, somehow, she had gotten pregnant even when she tried to prevent it. The moment she told him, Gray lost his ground for a bit; he would have to through it all once again, the fear of something go wrong, the fear of having _another_ little human depending on him. But that time, he was also excited, knowing how much he'd love the new child no matter what.

"You guys were not even _trying_ and Juvia got pregnant." Gajeel groaned. "We _are_ , and nothing. I hate it seeing Levy sad and this time I can't fix with a punch on someone's face. But… maybe it's for the best?" The Dragon Slayer asked. "I mean, who am I kidding? Me as someone's father? It would be dooming the kid."

"I used to think the same thing." Gray shrugged. "When Juvia told me she wanted a baby, I was terrified of being a bad father. I still do, actually. I screw up from time to time and the fear never really leave us." He looked up to his daughter, who was humming a song to herself and smiled. "But moment I looked at Rose… You love your wife with everything you got, but until you've had a child you don't understand just how much _deeper_ it can get.

"Everything you do is for _them_ ; you can make yourself crazy trying to protect them from everything, trust me, _I know_. I was so overprotective of Rose when she was a baby, it was maddening. But then… your child looks at you and smile. It makes the world right again." Gray shrugged. "You are great with Rose, she loves you. It's okay to feel scared, but don't let it prevent you to do anything, we are afraid of a lot of things but we can't let it rule our life." He repeated what his wife had told him a few years back – it was good advice. They stopped once they reached the supermarket. "And don't worry, these things take time. It took us four months for Juvia to get pregnant the first time, you guys are just taking a little longer."

Gajeel nodded and took Rose from his shoulder to put her on the ground next to her father, kneeling by her side. "What do you say to your uncle, Rose?" Gray asked the little girl.

"Thank you for the ride, Uncle Jeel." Rose kissed her uncle's cheek.

"You are welcome, ice cube." The Dragon Slayer smiled.

Gray chuckled with how silly Gajeel looked. "Everything you are feeling for Rose right now?" Gajeel looked at him. "For your own kid, you'll feel a thousand times more."

"Aw, hell." Gajeel sighed in defeat and Gray patted the other man's back.

"Get ready for the moody swings and cravings." The Ice Mage took his daughter's hand. "Speaking of which: come on inside, Rose. Your Mama needs her chocolate."

"Alright." She smiled to the Dragon Slayer. "Bye Uncle Jeel!" She waved.

Gajeel smiled and waved as well. "Bye."

"It's worth it, trust me." Gray told him. "Go visit Juvia sometime, she misses you." His wife was in the last days of pregnancy and was really tired to get out of the house too often but she also missed her friends.

"Yeah, I will." Gajeel nodded in his direction before turning around and leave.

"Now, Rose" Gray looked down to his daughter "which chocolate do we get?"

Half an hour later they arrived home and saw Juvia lying down on the couch, with a book in her hand, the other caressing her expanding stomach lovingly. Rose ran to her mother to hug her.

"Hello, darling." Juvia chuckled.

"Hi, Mama." The little girl said it back. "Daddy and I bought you _three_ chocolates!" She lifted three little fingers.

"Three?" Juvia fake gasped to humor her daughter.

Rose nodded. "Black, white and one with strawberries inside. We didn't know what you'd want."

"Thank you, baby." Juvia kissed the little girl's cheek and groaned when she sat down, Gray by her side in a moment, helping her up. "Thanks, Gray-sama." She kissed her husband's lips when he gave her the bag with the purchases. "Oh, these are Juvia's favorites!"

"I know." Gray chuckled and put a hand over her stomach while Juvia fought to unwrap one of the chocolates while Rose stared at it, knowing she'd get some of it. "We saw Gajeel on the way."

"Really?" Juvia finally managed it to open, taking a piece and feeding their child. "Go play for a while, honey. You can have more after dinner." With the prospect of having another piece, the little girl ran to her bedroom to entertain herself.

"Did you know he and Levy are trying to have a baby?" Gray asked and ate the piece of chocolate Juvia offered him.

The blunette gasped. " _They are_? Oh, that's terrific!" She beamed. "Gajeel-kun is going to be such a great dad! He already loves Rose, imagine one of his own?"

"That's what I told him." Gray shrugged and he watched as Juvia finally ate her chocolate and made a sound of pleasure, glad something so simple could make her happy.

"You are a great friend, Gray-sama." She gave him a peck on the lips and then offered him another piece. "Juvia hopes they get good news soon. But I must talk to him once Levy-san gets pregnant. He can be a little dense and tell her she's huge when the time comes." She gave her husband a pointed look.

"Well, I made that mistake just _one_ time. I learned my lesson, I can tell you that." Gray snorted and Juvia giggled, happy.

 **#**

 **AN:** I just couldn't not add Gajeel somehow, you guys know I love him and having him being a silly man when it comes to his best friend's daughter is just too gold not to explore. HAHA I hope to see you guys tomorrow for day 7! ;)

Thanks to: **gubugabuga** **,** **Nephilim-Fairchild21** **, Guest, Darkhope,** **cybercorpsesnake** **, DontEvenAsk,** **P. FullbusterBelieve** **,** **endingsarenotalwaysbad** **, Snavej, rebekfanai06** and **laefa** , who reviewed! Thank you very much!

12/13/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


	7. Day 07 – Comfort

**AN:** Last day :( I hope you enjoyed it and this last one wraps it up good!

 **#**

" _Every night I pray_

 _down on bended knees_

 _That you will always be_

 _My everything, oh my everything"_

 **#**

 **My Everything**

 **Day 07 – Comfort**

 **#**

Gray frowned in his sleep when he felt someone trying to shake him awake. When the movement repeated, he opened his eyes just to see his five-year-old daughter looking at him, biting her lower lip.

"Daddy?"

"Rose?" He asked, still a bit disoriented when she threw herself at him, her plush black cat in her arms (just like her uncle's friend Lily, whom she was absolutely charmed with ever since she saw him for the first time). "What happened, baby?" Gray asked in a whisper while putting his arms around her. The girl started to sob and Gray caressed her back lovingly. He reached for the nightstand and turned on the light. "Bad dream?" She nodded, face still on his chest. "What about?"

"Mama." The little girl said between sobs and Gray tightened his hold on her. "Mama didn't come back."

"You know Mama always comes back, sweetheart." It was the first long mission Juvia had taken ever since Gris had been born six months before – it was her second night away and it had been an adjustment to the four of them: Gray had to take care of both children on his own for a couple of days, Rose had to get used once again after almost a year and a half year of having her mother every day, and it was Gris' first time away from his mother. To Juvia, though, it was worse because she'd be without the three of them.

Gray had seen himself crazy with all the responsibilities just like the first time he had to be with Rose for a couple of days on his own. But they had managed. Until that moment.

"But this time she didn't." The little girl sobbed.

"Remember when you were little and she had missions too?" Gray asked and Rose nodded. "It's just like that. You are just scared as it's been a long time since she went in one because she was expecting your brother." He tried to soothe her. "She is coming home tomorrow."

"What if she's doesn't?" Rose asked,

"She will." He whispered. "I promise she's coming back tomorrow. Go back to sleep, baby. I'm here if you have another nightmare."

"Thanks, daddy." She snuggled closer to him. "I miss Mama."

"Me too." Gray told her and hummed a song and in no time she was back asleep, but Gray couldn't just yet, he was feeling scared about Juvia's mission. He knew she was strong and more than capable. The mission was easy enough and Gajeel was with her, but even so.

Almost half an hour later he heard his son cry from his bedroom and, after pushing Rose gently away from him, Gray got up and went to fetch his son, who, just like his sister, had Gray's dark hair (but not curly) and Juvia's blue eyes. Just as Rose looked more like Juvia, Gris looked like a tiny version of Gray with blue eyes.

"Alright, kiddo." Gray said when he entered the bedroom and saw the infant red crying face. "I've got you." He took the baby from the crib and Gris' crying turned into soft whimpers. "You are hungry, aren't you?" Gray walked to the kitchen and, with one hand, heated a bottle Juvia had left. A few minutes after they arrived at the kitchen, the bottle was done and he started feeding his boy.

It took Gris a moment to latch on – it seemed he didn't like the bottle as much as he liked to be nursed (Gris was a good eater, Gray knew the boy had an appetite on him) – once the baby realized there wouldn't be another option other than the bottle, he started to eat dutifully.

"Miss your Mama too, huh?" Gray whispered to his son while walking back to the master bedroom. "Your sister too and so do I." He sat on the bed, Gris' blue eyes on his, his tiny hands opening and closing, mesmerizing Gray. Just like with Rose, the moment Gris was born and looked at him, he promised the little boy the world. He was quieter than his sister, but it only made even more special. "But she'll be here tomorrow and I bet she will coddle you and Rose for days. You'll be sick of her." The boy moved his tiny fists, kicked his legs and Gray chuckled. "Alright, alright, you won't. And neither will I, by the way."

Once Gris was done eating, Gray burped him and then started to hum a song to put the little boy to sleep. In a few moments, his eyelids became heavy and Gris fell asleep. The Ice Mage kissed the baby's forehead and pushed Rose away gently – the little girl was such a heavy sleeper that all she did was roll to the other side and hug her cat plush tighter.

Reasoning he'd feel better with his children next to him that night, Gray put Gris on the middle of the mattress between him and Rose.

Gray kept staring at them for a long time, wondering how did he get there, married to a wonderful woman who gave him the most perfect children he could ask for. He was so happy it scared him whenever Juvia was out in a mission where he couldn't protect her. It was all so fragile. He couldn't see his life without any of them anymore.

Morning couldn't come soon enough.

 **#**

The second time he woke up, it was when he felt fingers going through his hair. Finding it odd, Gray opened his eyes just to see his wife sitting next to him, smiling sweetly. By the way she was dressed, still wearing her coat, she probably arrived just a few minutes before.

"Having a slumber party without Juvia?" She asked and when Gray frowned, she glanced to the other side of the bed and once he saw their children, he smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, _that_." He pushed Gris, who had his tiny body pressed on his, away gently and sat down. "Rose had a nightmare and then I fed Gris. Plus, the bed gets too big when you are not here." He shrugged. "How was your mission?" Gray yawned.

"Good. I missed the three of you, but it was good." She told her husband.

"We missed you too." Gray told her. "Expect Rose to be glued to your side for a couple of days and I think Gris will nurse like a starving boy. He doesn't like his bottle." Juvia nodded and he decided to lighten the mood a bit. "I can't really blame him; these" he pointed to the general area of her chest "are pretty good."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia slapped him on the shoulder, but she was fighting off a smile. "You are terrible."

"But I'm _your_ terrible." He grabbed her left hand and pointed at the ring there, a grin on his lips. " _Forever_."

"As long as you let _me_ be your terrible forever as well, we are good." Juvia smiled.

Gray chuckled. "Deal." He let go of her hand and stretched his arms. "I found a new respect for you." She looked at him in question and got up when Gray pushed the blanket away. "I know it was hard to take care of Rose alone when I was not here because we took turns going into missions and all that." He put his pillow where he had been so Gris couldn't roll off the bed. "But your missions were short, always two days max. Mine were much longer and you had to take care of her by yourself." He turned to look to his wife. "Then we got Gris and let me tell you: taking care of a hyper five-year-old and a baby is _exhausting_. I don't know how you haven't gone insane yet."

"Oh, Juvia has been insane for _years_." She waved him off. "Remember our first meeting? Two children can barely alter that." She smirked and Gray laughed.

"Fair enough." He put his arms around her. "I'll try to take shorter missions while Gris is still young, to help you out."

"Thank you." She hugged him. "If that's what you want, sure. But Juvia can manage just fine."

"I know. I just want to enjoy them being little. In no time Gris will start to walk, Rose's going to learn magic and before we know, they will be moving out to have their own lives." His heart ached already with the thought if his children leaving home.

"Okay, you went a _long way_ to the future and Juvia is the insane one here, both of us can't be insane at the same time." Gray snorted at that. "It will take a while for all of those things to happen, no use fretting over it now." She put a hand on her husband's cheek. "Let's enjoy them."

"Alright." They stayed in each other's arms for a while, Juvia's ear pressed against his chest so she could hear his heartbeat and soaking in his warmth while he was resting his chin on the top of her head. The moment was broken, though, when Gris started to fuss and woke up, whimpering.

Juvia let go of her husband to sit back on the bed and took her youngest child. "Don't cry, my baby boy. Mama is here now." Recognizing his mother's voice, Gris stopped wiggling to look at her. "There you are, no more crying." The child patted her coat and Juvia chuckled with it. "Alright, alright."

Once she unbuttoned her coat and moved away her shirt, she started nursing Gris, who, unlike the night before, latched on the first try. Gray snorted. "I knew he preferred them better."

Juvia laughed and it must've woken up Rose, because the next thing they knew, the little girl was kneeling on the bed behind her mother and hugging her from behind. "Mama!"

"Hello, baby." Juvia turned her head a bit so she could kiss her daughter's cheek. "How are you? Mama missed you."

"Missed you too." Rose hugged her mother tighter and then looked at her father. "You were right, daddy! Mama always comes back."

"Told ya, darling." Gray winked at Rose and caught her when she let go of Juvia and raised her arms to be picked up by her father.

"I love you, daddy." Rose said, kissing Gray's cheek and then resting it on his shoulder. As it always happened, Gray felt his heart get filled with love for his little girl.

"I love you too, Rose." He stared at Juvia and with one look in her direction, she smiled, understanding what the look meant.

Gray was happy.

 **#**

 **AN:** That's it, folks! I hope you enjoyed it and to see you again in my other stories. ;)

Thanks to: inukekarynatsusu, Snavej, endingsarenotalwaysbad, Darkhope, moonfairy014 and bubblegum03 for the review the last chapter!

12/14/2015 ~ **BonneyQ**


End file.
